


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Akaashi x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceejles on Tumblr ( http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series. You can see all of Ceejles kiss art pieces here: http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses</p><p> </p><p>I gotta be honest. It was hard to write for this beautiful boy when I already ship him so hard with Bokuto... whyyyy, sports' anime?! Whyyy?! I hope I did him justice, Akaashi fangirls. I do truly love him so.</p><p> </p><p>I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Akaashi x Reader)

"He says for you to come out," Yukie Shirofuku, one of Fukurodani's other managers informed you through the door of the bathroom stall.

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed. Tell him to go enjoy the party himself. It's not as if he was the one that did anything wrong," you muttered from your current hiding place. 

You could hear Yukie-chan sigh and then grumble something under her breath before exiting the girls' restroom again. Leaning your forehead against the stall door, you squeaked out a very quiet scream.

You could kill Bokuto right now. Him and his big mouth. You hadn't realized he was right behind you in line at the buffet. He was being unusually quiet and so you had admitted to Yukie-chan that, yes, you did like Keiji...very much.

"Seriously?!" That familiar voice made your blood run cold. Of anyone to have overheard, it just had to be him. 

You turned quickly to try to prevent any damage. "Oh god! Bokuto-san..."

"That's great! You like Akaashi?! That's really great, (F/n)!" he cheered loudly, clapping a hand on your shoulder.

You winced at the outright mention of your crush's name, before scanning the crowd. Every single person in the vicinity was stopped, staring right at you and then at the silent boy with a look of true surprise etched gently on his beautiful face.

"Oh. Was that too loud?" Bokuto asked sheepishly, noticing the stares.

Keiji still hadn't moved. Yukie rolled her eyes at Bokuto, and tried to put a comforting hand on your arm, starting, "(F/n)?" Everyone still stared.

It was too much. Akaashi wasn't shy, exactly, but he was quiet and reserved, and you imagined this was probably as mortifying for him as it was for you. You had never even planned on saying anything. You were content just to observe. Someone as beautiful as Akaashi could never be interested in someone like you, but that was something you felt used to by now. You had always assumed you would just enjoy privately swooning over him and he'd never be the wiser and that it was completely fine with you. It wasn't that big of a deal that it would be nothing else. Not really.

Except that it was.

Still staring at your crush, neither of you moving a muscle, your eyes began to tear without warning. You cursed Bokuto in your head, though you knew he meant no harm, and dashed quickly from the room. Yukie-chan tried to follow but was stopped for a moment by Keiji, just making things even more humiliating for you.

Hiding in the bathroom was the only thing you could think of at the time, and now that he was waiting in the hall, you were trapped. When Yukie finally reentered, you held your breath, hoping it would be good news.

"He says he'll just keep waiting outside the door until you come out again," her slightly irritated voice came.

"Tell him--" but you were immediately interrupted.

"No. Ya know what, (F/n)? Tell him yourself. This has gotten really old and I'm done playing messenger between the two of you. Either come out or stay in here all night sulking! He's still going to be sitting there either way. You're being ridiculous!"

You were a little shocked that she would be so firm with you. "I'm scared he'll laugh at me, Yukie-chan," you admitted, opening the door and showing her your puffy, tear-stained face.

"Then he's not worth your time, (F/n)," she offered, adding, "but you know how Keiji is. I really doubt he would laugh at you for this."

She gave you a quick hug and said, "Now wash off your face and come talk to him. I'll let him know, and then I'm going back to dance. Okay?"

You nodded and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Yukie-chan," you offered, turning on the sink.

~  ~  ~  ~

Akaashi had never been so surprised by something. He was under the impression you didn't care much for him. To Keiji it seemed like you almost avoided him during school and games.

It wouldn't have normally bothered him, except that he had developed a pretty big crush on you.

You were a 2nd year just like him and had been in his class for the last two years. When you started managing for the team, he began to take more and more notice of you. Though you didn't approach him directly for conversation, you were always kind if he spoke with you. You had a quick wit that sometimes beat even him to the spot-on snarky remark, and he couldn't help but chuckle softly when you did. He was pretty sure you had blushed about it one time, but when he tried to talk to you later, you seemed especially determined to avoid him.

He found himself observing you fairly often. Around everyone you were friendly, funny, and clever...and he certainly found you to be very cute. He tried to come up with ways to get you to open up more around him. Once he had even pretended to be bad at English, just so you would have to spend extra time tutoring him.

No matter how much he could get from you, it still seemed you were determined to avoid him. One afternoon, when his setting skills were off enough that Bokuto noticed, he was pressured into telling Bokuto what exactly was bothering him.

"How could anyone not love you, Akaashi? You're so cool!" Bokuto raved honestly.

"I don't know. She never talks to me unless I say something first, but then it seems like we talk forever," Keiji mused, faint smile turning his lips. He wished that were true. He would be more than happy to talk forever, if it was with you.

"Maybe she's just shy?" Bokuto attempted.

"That's not it. Is she shy around you?"

"Well...no," the spiky-haired boy admitted.

"The other guys? The managers? She even talks to our classmates more than me." Akaashi still wore his flat expression, but inside he felt frustrated. "Some people tell me I look depressed all the time. I think maybe...I think I might creep her out or something."

Bokuto laughed hard. "What?! Creep her--?! What the hell, Akaashi? I'm positive that's not it."

He appreciated that Bokuto-san thought so highly of him, but then he wasn't one of the people that had told Akaashi how bland he looked. He imagined no one would ever say something like that about his energetic team captain.

"Maybe I'm coming off like I'm trying too hard," Akaashi worried.

"I don't think that's a problem either." Bokuto was laughing even harder now.

"What's funny about that?" Keiji clipped.

"You don't really look like you're trying too hard at anything...ever! You just seem kind of naturally calm," his best friend still snickered, clapping him on the back for reassurance.

"You just have enough boisterousness for the entire team, Bokuto-san. Competing with that would take energy I don't want to spend. It looks exhausting."

"It's pretty fantastic," Bokuto said, idly admiring his muscles as if they had something to do with the current conversation.

"I don't think that was a compliment, Bokuto-san," he muttered, rolling his eyes and wishing for a little more of Koutarou's current confidence.

The ace completely ignored him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and drawing him into a slightly uncomfortable side hug. "Maybe--Oh! Hey! I got it! I got it! Maybe it's that she likes you, too. She's too embarrassed to be around you because she thinks you're _soo dreamy_!"

"Bokuto-" he tried to argue, but was quickly interrupted.

"Ah! I can fix this, dude! I'll ask her! That's got to be it anyway. Nothing else makes any sense." Fukurodani's captain looked especially pleased with himself.

"Bokuto-san, don't. I won't set for you anymore," Keiji warned.

"Hah?!" he shouted, quite alarmed by the prospect, before quickly recovering. "Well, I'm graduating, so there! I'll ask her at that big party Karasuno's coach is throwing!"

"If you do something like that, I won't set for you even in practices. Won't you be coming home during breaks and wanting to play?" Keiji tried again.

"Akaaaaashi! That's not fair! I just want to help you with this!" Keiji knew well enough that it was true. Bokuto meant no harm. It didn't make sense to him that someone might actually not want to hang out with Akaashi. He seemed to forget at times that being an excellent setter wasn't the prerequisite most people looked for in a friend.

"Well, don't. I've got another year to sort this out, after all." He really did want to figure out why you avoided him on his own, if he could. He wanted to be the one to tell you he liked you.

Huffing out a loud, exaggerated sigh, Bokuto agreed with a whine, "Fine. I won't ask her anything."

-But now here Akaashi was, waiting outside the ladies' room for you to come out. He was certain Bokuto was the root cause of the whole thing, and he wanted to apologize to you for ever saying anything to his over-the-top friend.

Finally you came out, face still a little puffy, eyes still a little red. He felt guilty enough, but seeing for himself that you had been crying really managed to get under his skin.

Leaning against the wall beside him, you said, "Soo..." but that was it. You seemed completely unsure what to do from here.

"(F/n), I have to apologize," he said, at the exact time that you said, "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Don't apologize for not liking me, please. That's really too humiliating. You can't control that kind of thing," you muttered, not looking his direction, talking over his question.

"Huh? Not liking--(F/n), I'm sorry Bokuto-san said something so foolish and put those words in your mouth. I'm sure he misunderstood. I'm afraid that's my fault," Keiji sighed. "He heard what he wanted, I suppose...and then he embarrassed you publically."

As he frowned over the memory of your distressed face, you commented, sounding a little surprised, "Bokuto didn't put any words in my mouth...he-he overheard me."

"Overheard you? You mean he overheard you say my name and just assumed it meant you must have a crush on me? That's just like him, really-" he mumbled.

"Keiji, you trying this hard to pretend I didn't mean what I said is kind of hurting my feelings. Even I don't think I'm _that_ embarrassing," you responded, standing a little taller. "I like you, but not enough for you to keep insulting me to my face."

"Insul--" Akaashi started, face completely confused. "You like me? You don't _like_ me. You try to avoid me."

"Because I was too sure you would notice how huge my crush had become. I didn't want you to reject me, so I just kind of distanced myself," you stated. 

He didn't know it was possible for someone to look as shy and as pretty as you did then, but in his mind he was completely floundering. Bokuto-san had been right. That was something he truly hadn't been prepared for. He was usually the one of them that was good at reading situations. How had Bokuto-san known you liked Keiji when he himself hadn't? He groaned and reminded himself that he owed Bokuto an apology.

"Why do you look so surprised? I mean, Bokuto just blurted it out in front of the whole party. Are you telling me that even after that, you didn't realize I liked you?" you asked incredulously.

Speaking quietly, he admitted, "but _I'm_ the one who _likes_ you. I don't see how I'm good enough for you to be this afraid of liking me."

Your (e/c) looked surprised that he thought of himself so humbly, and before he had a chance to register what was happening, your were leaning up into an all-too-eager kiss. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd said to flip that switch, but he slinked his arms around the small of your back and returned the kiss with fervor.

He absolutely owed Bokuto-san the biggest apology he could muster for ever doubting him on this. He would listen to all the "I told you so"s he had to, because somehow his friend _had_ actually managed to solve Akaashi's problem.

~  ~  ~  ~

How could someone as gorgeous as Akaashi think _you_ couldn't possibly like him back? You'd spent this time thinking the same thing and now you thought maybe you wouldn't have gotten yourselves into this situation if you had just been a little more trusting.

Still, things hadn't turned out so badly. Here you stood in the hallway, kissing Keiji fiercely all over his face, smudging him with your pink lipstick, and he was kissing you back. His lips were soft and full and overwhelming. You felt lit from within, as a fluttering heat coursed its way through your veins. Clutching you tightly, Keiji nudged your bottom lip with his tongue, and you happily let it spill wet and warm into your mouth. You clung around his neck and tried to keep yourself from getting so aroused that you pressed yourself against him, but the more his tongue delved into you, the more difficult that became.

Pulling away rapidly enough that Akaashi groaned his disappointment, you panted, "I like you, Keiji. I really like you. Don't you believe me now?"

You couldn't help but smile slightly. His greenish-grey eyes, which usually seemed unreadable to you, now seemed somehow delighted, intense, and _hungry_. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and his mouth seemed like it was desperately trying to find the right words to respond. He seemed flustered, rubbing the back of his neck, eyebrows still pinched with slight disbelief over what was happening between the two of you...and so quickly. 

"Just," he breathed, moving to gently grip your chin, "Just let me double check... if I may."

You nodded and your eyes slowly closed as you welcomed the feel of his tender lips again. Both of you tended to hold back and be more reserved with others. This time you weren't sure how much either of you would be able to control yourself...and it didn't bother you in the slightest.


End file.
